CryNet Nanosuit 2
.]] The Nanosuit 2 is the second iteration of CryNet Systems' Nanosuit appearing in Crysis 2 and Crysis 3, replacing the older Nanosuit Version One and was introduced four years after the creation of the first Nanosuit, and due to advances in technology is thus vastly more advanced than the N1. Alcatraz and Prophet are the only known operators of the Nanosuit 2. With the introduction of the Nanosuit 2, it is the most technologically advanced piece of hardware in human possession. Overview The first Crynet Nanosuit, while considered practically perfect, still had its flaws and was already being threatened by the North Korean's iteration of the suit. The Nanosuit 2 addressed the flaws of the earlier model, while also supporting a myriad of new features and hardware. First, the original suit's energy efficiency required significant improvement, and the new gold-cobalt oxide lattice boosts the N2's fuel cell capacity by 20%, allowing the operator to remain cloaked for extended durations as well as withstand more damage, while also giving the suit an additional 32% in strength and speed, allowing for increased physical performance at the cost of less energy consumption than the N1. Also, thanks to the N2's improved CryFibril artificial muscle, the new suit is able to generate up to 450N of force and up to 10,000G of contractile acceleration. Secondly, the suit can absorb energy in a myriad of forms including radiation, static, kinetic, and even carbon released by rotting corpses. The N2 also weighs half that of the N1, thus increasing the speed and agility of the wearer even further. The Ionic Electroactive Polymer (EAP) Liquid Armor (a fast-twitch reflex co-polymer incorporating colloidal doped ceramics and a copper nanolattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix) gives the wearer unparalleled protection against radiation and physical impact. It also drastically increases motor reflexes (giving users on average a 0.08 millisecond reaction time), and features a dynamic Faraday anti-EMP mesh. The suit also improves upon data collection technology. The N1 was only capable of a visual camera feed and the memory of the wearer itself. To solve this, the N2 uses its own Semiautonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuro-integration Delivery AI (SECOND) which is powered by a parasitic blood-glucose infusion and an electrolytic microstack. The non-sentient chip runs at 1.5 BIPS and instantly integrates remote telemetry and first-person input from up to 6,000 distinct channels (ranging from full spectrum EM to acoustic, barometric, and pheromonal) presenting clear, concise tactical summaries via an interface integrated directly in the visual cortex. It can also take over the operator's purely autonomic and regulatory functions in the event of somatic damage. One of the N2's most innovative features, however, is it's ability to not only monitor the physical and neurological state of the soldier, but to actually optimize them. SECOND continuously regulates dopamine, lactic acid, and corticosteroid levels, anticipates and counteracts debilitating stress and fatigue reactions. The suit also actively augments and maintains the wearer's adrenaline, GABA, and tricyclic levels. It should be noted however that prolonged exposure to agonistic neuroinhibitors can result in long-term damage to metabolic systems. History The development history of the N2 is unknown, other than the fact that it was created four years after the introduction of the first CryNet Nanosuit, and used by Prophet shortly after its creation, then eventually being passed on to our current super soldier Alcatraz. Nanosuit modes Core *'Armor': Energy is diverted to tightening of the suit's outer weave, increasing density and thus enabling deflection of oncoming high-speed projectiles; blunt trauma and energy blasts are also absorbed. This depletes the suit's power rather than the wearer's health. It should be noted that due to the suits' increased bulk, footsteps are louder and the wearer's stealth properties are significantly reduced if operating on certain terrain, such as concrete or brick. A prominent glow will flow through the suits' fibers as it channels power-dampening energy. If the player were to look closely enough whilst armored, they would see teeth-like structures agglomerated on each 'cell' of the CryFibril. This can only be noticed in the Second Chance video or the Nanosuit showroom. Also, the reload animation for most firearms becomes louder and there would seem to be additional stress on them when doing so (bumping the magazine or forcing it in). *'Stealth': Nanofibers dynamically feed the surrounding area onto the suit-skin and whatever weapon it is wielding in full depth, cloaking the player in addition to containing most (but not all) vibrations (sounds) produced by movement. The player will fully deplete the suits' energy reserve if they are to fire a shot from an unsuppressed firearm, however, if the firearm does sport a suppressor, this amount is lessened. As such, it is strongly advised to aim for a targets' weak spot to maximize damage whilst remaining cloaked. The suit will temporarily deactivate the lens field if the player strikes an enemy, picks up an item/enemy, or performs a Stealth kill (afterwards, it automatically resumes). However, the suit doesn't completely cloak the wearer: a closer look reveals a spectrum of colors and that something is refracting the light on the area. The Nanosuit will refect light from its surroundings forming a refection. In the Second Chance video,(Nano suit showroom) the player can see crystals of light which form the reflection; note that when enemies are up close they start to get suspicious of the player. The reload animation on most of the guns become quiet and slow. *'Power:' This passive mode activates only when needed and is a combination of Speed and Strength from the previous Nanosuit, although it performs better than the two. It triggers and consumes energy when performing intensive actions such as a "power jump", "power sprint", or "power slide", moving an extremely large and/or heavy object, or crashing down on a surface or enemy with titanic force (known as an "air stomp"). If the player picks up an object, they can also hold down the 'attack' button to throw it with increased force, causing more damage. Apparently in the Nanosuit 2, Power mode is active even when the player picks up an enemy or chooses to hold their breath when aiming a weapon, which drains energy as opposed to the first Nanosuit. In Power mode the Nanosuit glows red in Crysis 2 and blue in Crysis 3. This can only be noticed in the Nanosuit showroom. Accessory *'Visor': This mode replaces the tactical binoculars from the first game and integrates it with all the action. It allows for efficient streaming of vast amounts of battlefield information. The wearer can pick out items of importance, such as corpses, weapons, ammo, conduits, consoles, objective points and the like, and scan them for details, as well as 'tag' enemies to track them as they traverse the environment. This mode also filters out ambient noises and enhances sensory perception, so that the wearer may easily pick up on conversations occurring in the vicinity. *'Nanovision': By using energy at approximately the same rate as when cloaked and standing still, this effectively works as both Thermal and Night vision. When activated, everything turns greyscale, save for heat sources, which turn the same color they would with standard thermal vision (including Ceph). It also emulates night vision by evening out the visual highs and lows to make everything a uniform brightness. This is significantly improved over N1's night vision, as it is no longer "washed out" by bright lights. *'Hacking': In Crysis 3 the Nanosuit has evolved to the point of being able to hack: Minefields, Ceph and CELL Sentry Guns, containers, doors and also Ceph Automations. Non-modal functions *'Defibrillator': This is a function that can be activated to revive the user on The Nanosuit when the user enters cardiac arrest. If a user takes too much damage as in the case of Alcatraz, the Nanosuit can heal (grow into the wounds), yet it cannot restart the heart which is the Defibrillators function. In Crysis 2, the defibrillator can only be used when a scripted in-game prompt allows the player to do so, and cannot be used during normal play. *'Rebreather': This is a function automatically activated by the suit when it is submerged in water (Or when oxygen is otherwise unavailable). The rebreather provides the wearer with breathable oxygen. It is capable of recycling exhaled carbon dioxide back into oxygen, and can also utilize the process of hydrolysis to break apart water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen, using the hydrogen to help power the suit, and giving the oxygen to the wearer to be inhaled. This process allows the user to stay underwater indefinitely. *'Hermetic seal': It also seems that the Nanosuit 2.0 is hermetically sealed as seen in the final Mission of Crysis 3. *'Thrusters': The Nanosuit 2.0 possesses thrusters, allowing for movement in zero-gravity environments, as well as easier movement underwater. Specifications and Armor Components *Coltan-Titanium Exoskeleton; all insertion points carboplatinum-reinforced. *Gold-Cobalt Oxide Lattice: Increases fuel-cell capacity by 20%. *Nano-circuitry: Force-grown using proprietary peptide-matrix viral templates. *Ionic Electroactive Polymer (EAP) Liquid Armor: Fast-twitch reflex co-polymer (0.08 millisecond RT). Incorporates colloidal-doped ceramics and a copper nano-lattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix. *Dual-intake UV/HEPA-filters: Traps particulates as small as 500 nm, kills biologicals and neutralizes a wide range of chemical agents without compromising tidal flow. *Monocular stereopsis and range finding: Provides unsurpassed depth perception even through a single lens. *Full-spectrum acuity from 1m to 103m (including terahertz radiation); output rendered as false-color visible light; optional acoustic and tactile modes; 60x optical zoom at visible wavelengths (100x digital interpolation). *Six-thousand-channel remote telemetry integration ensures complete and transparent access to all ambient data streams without the need to painstakingly sort signal from noise. *Utilizes continuous real-time derivation and analysis of all proximate tactical objectives consistent with stored parameters. Trivia *In the cinematic video before the start of Second Chance, the Nanosuit 2.0's mode activations are shown. In Cloak mode, tiny crystals form on the outer surface of the suit, granting invisibility. In Armor mode, tiny scales form, which group together on each "cell" of the Cryfibril, the scales tilt so that the points on each scale are sticking up from the suit and give it an almost rough or fuzzy look. It also deforms a shot that was fired from a heavy machine gun mounted on a CELL vehicle. In Power mode, the suit augments the wearer's strength, which is enough to rip the previously mentioned HMG off of its mount in one pull. *There is a Nanosuit version 2.2, as revealed in Crysis: Legion. *The Nanosuit 2.0 possesses consolidated suit modes (As opposed to the original nanosuit's "radial" suit modes). *Hargreave called this his "masterpiece." *In the Crysis 2 introduction video, it is shown that the nanosuit is capable of falling off of a tower, landing on a glass overhang, then jumping to another building several stories lower. The nanosuit is unharmed, however, whereas in the first mission when introduced to the tatical visor, jumping off of that building to the ground will cause the player to die. *This is the only armor which has not been mass-produced or replicated. *The armor itself represents more of the human body than the Nanosuit 1, like the coltan titanium armor representing the tendons whereas the nanoweave acts as well the muscle. *At numerous points in the Crysis 2 campaign the Nanosuit 2.0 uses a defibrillator to revive Alcatraz, despite the fact that in the novel Crysis: Legion it's stated that the Nanosuit has broken down his heart for raw materials. *As the Nanosuit 2.0 is impossible to remove from Alcatraz without killing him. It is unknown how he would be able to perform such tasks as urinating, eating or drinking. It is possible that the suit has taken over Alcatraz's bodily functions to the point where consumption of food and water, as well as excretion is no longer necessary. *In the "The Nanosuit" trailer for Crysis 3, it is hinted that the Nanosuit obtains new abilities like activating and taking control of de-activated Pingers and using Ceph weaponry. In the same trailer, it was shown that the suit has been heavily modified by Prophet in the 20 odd years he has possessed the suit. This makes his Nanosuit extremely unique not to mention it is also very adapatable to almost any situation Prophet is facing. *In Crysis 2, the Nanosuit absorbs energy when sprinting, much like Speed Mode from Crysis, though in Crysis 3, Prophet/Alcatraz is able to sprint until they get tired, which is a considerable distance. *It is unknown how the Nanosuit instantly tracks the ammuntition left in a weapon as soon as the player picks it up, although it may have something to do with the palm of the suit literally linking into the firearm. The suit could just calculate the aproximate round's by tilting the weapons axis. Same as with the magaizine's. That as well as the suit remembering the aproximate weapon's general weight. Gallery File:Nanosuit 0013.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0011.jpg|N2's redesigned hand armor plating. File:500x nanosuit 0004.jpg|N2's helmet is visually the same as its predecessor with the exception of some minor detail increases. File:500x nanosuit 0006.jpg|N2 possesses a thicker reinforced chest and abdomen area. File:500x nanosuit 0002.jpg|N2's redesigned spinal column. File:500x nanosuit 0003.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0014.jpg|Blueprint showing suit functions. File:500x nanosuit 0015.jpg| File:500x nanosuit 0016.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0001.jpg File:Crysis-Nanosuit.jpeg|Nanosuit helmet render. File:Wallpaper crysis 2 03.jpg|The nanosuit in action. File:Crysis2-nanosuite-2.jpg|The introduction of the Nanosuit 2.0 to the market. File:USMC nanosuit.jpg|USMC Nanosuit File:C.E.L.L nanosuit.jpg|CELL Nanosuit de:Nanosuit 2.0 Category:Nanosuit Category:Crysis 2 Category:CryNet technology